


Song for the Lost

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry for 'How do I Love Thee?' Challenge. Luthien seeks out Beren</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song for the Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**Part I**

 

Have faith, dear heart, for I am near  
Through sorrows I shall find thee  
To give thee strength and ease thy fear  
Though tears unnumbered blind me.

Find hope, dear love, deep in thy heart  
Where lies a hidden might  
Though shadows yet keep us apart  
Our souls shall reunite

I come, dear friend, to lift thy grief  
Though still black night prevails  
For nought can weaken my belief  
In love, though all else fails

And know, dear lord, that we are one  
And soon thou shall be free  
Then all thy hurts shall be undone  
Thou shall return to me

Hold true, dear one, to thy own soul  
For therein lies my love  
It gives thee warmth and makes thee whole  
My Friend, my Lord, my Love.  
 **  
Part II  
**  
I come, my friend, to soothe thy pains  
And in my arms enfold thee  
With trembling hands, I loose thy chains  
That shall no longer hold thee

But now, my lord, what pain is this  
To lose thee at the last?  
Cold lips impart a final kiss  
As still I hold thee fast.

And yet, my Love, my spirit cries  
Though thou hast thy release  
I gaze into thy sightless eyes  
To see thee now at peace.  



End file.
